The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to connector assemblies that mate with one another.
Known connector assemblies are primarily manufactured by overmolding an assembly body over contacts of the connector assembly. Typically, an overmolding manufacturing process whereby the assembly body is overmolded on the contacts is performed in one geographic location. As such, known connectors are primarily manufactured in a single location and do not take advantage of the potential savings in manufacturing cost that may come from separately manufacturing the components of the connector assemblies and later assembling the components together.
But, separately manufacturing the components of connector assemblies in multiple locations and later assembling the components can present problems. First, the connector assemblies may not be adequately sealed from the environment. Gaps or misalignment between coupled components in the connector assemblies may permit the egress of moisture and other fluids into the interior of the connector assemblies. Second, the connector assemblies may not be as structurally and mechanically strong as overmolded connector assemblies. For example, coupling multiple components together may introduce several joints and other interfaces between components that may weaken the overall structure of the connector assemblies.
Thus, a need exits for connector assemblies that are formed from several discrete components and later assembled, while providing adequate sealing and protection from the environment and adequate mechanical strength and integrity of the assemblies. Such connector assemblies may reduce the cost of manufacturing connector assemblies.